Many lighting applications use fragile fluorescent lamps or another type of lamp that may be replaced with Light Emitting Diodes (“LED”) to increase energy efficiency and increase the service life of the lamp. Replacement of historical lamp types with LEDs is not a novel practice and has been occurring for the past decade or more. The novelty in this field of art is the invention of a structural support that facilitates the use of LEDs for illumination in existing light fixtures. This has been accomplished for several lighting applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,336 claims an invention that facilitates the use of LEDs in the retrofitting of existing illuminated traffic signals. Other companies have invented a structure that facilitates the replacement of incandescent bulbs with LEDs while using the same unmodified light fixture. The invention is directed to a monolithic structural support for the replacement of fluorescent lamps, gas discharge lamps, and other lamp types that are supported at the two terminal ends of the lamp. This type of lighting is widely used in signs, including backlit signs and cabinet signs, and other applications where illumination is necessary.
The current invention eliminates the need for modification of the existing light fixture, the need for end caps to connect to the existing lamp sockets, and functions properly regardless of the orientation of the lamp sockets. At least one embodiment of the invention does this by an extruded monolithic substrate that has two terminal ends that are designed to fit directly into the existing lamp sockets without an end cap on the monolithic substrate or modification to the light fixture. The LEDs affixed to the exterior faces of the monolithic substrate provide illumination. The utility of the improvement over the prior art is that the invention will be easier and faster, to install when replacing existing lamps with new LED lamps. This is because many of the lighting applications to be retrofitted are elevated from the ground surface which makes it more difficult to hoist a cumbersome replacement structure that comes in multiple pieces. Additionally, if the lamp sockets are not oriented properly then the invention can be installed without regard to the orientation of the lamp socket and still provide maximum illumination on the sign face distinguishing the invention from the prior art. With the current invention the light weight and monolithic construction of the invention makes installation of the invention into the existing light fixture quicker and more efficient than previous inventions addressing this problem.